


Maybe This is Love

by sahlo_folina



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Can’t Believe It’s Not Angst!™, I love these two idiots so much, Pregnant Stephanie, Tim Drake is a Good Boyfriend, Tim Drake is an Angel, basically just steph thinking about how being pregnant sucks and how sweet her boyfriend is, i wrote this in like 10 minutes and it shows, no editing we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahlo_folina/pseuds/sahlo_folina
Summary: It sucks being a pregnant teen, especially when all you want to do is punch some criminals as your super-cool superhero persona.But her boyfriend is there for her, and he makes it a little bit easier.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Maybe This is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I am physically unable to write any actual dialogue or action but these two are precious and I had Feels™ ok

She hated it. 

It meant regular visits to the doctor. It meant no more kicking criminal ass. It meant months of morning sickness and snappy moods and looking like a bloated walrus. It meant adulthood, and she wasn’t ready to be an adult. 

She was young, and she was full of life, and she wasn’t ready for burden of motherhood. 

But she couldn’t find it in herself to end it. She hated it, and she wished it hadn’t happened, but there was this tiny, quiet part of her that was in awe. That was amazed at the fact that she was carrying a whole new life inside of her body. She screamed and she cried but she knew she wouldn’t be able to erase this mistake, would never forgive herself if she didn’t tough it out. 

She refused to be a mother, but that didn’t mean she would take such a gift away from someone else. 

That’s how she forced herself to see it. She would keep her head up, see this through, and give this gift to someone who actually wanted it. 

It was so, so hard. There were days when she couldn’t drag herself out of bed. Days when she would catch a glimpse of her massive reflection in the mirror, days when she would curse herself for this stupid decision, beg herself to do the easy thing and be done with it. 

But she wasn’t a quitter. 

And he helped. 

The boy who held her hair out of her face when she was sick, who gently rubbed her back when the pain was unbearable, who made her laugh and kissed her and held her when she cried. The boy who called her beautiful when she couldn’t see it. 

She wondered sometimes, late at night when she was hurting and alone, what she did to deserve him. Why the universe had decided, out of all the people in the world, that she was worthy of his love. This angel boy, with his gentle eyes and his soft voice and his beautiful mind. 

He was just as lost and confused as she was. He, too, was young and vibrant and not ready for this burden. But he never held it against her, never pressured her one way or the other, never questioned why she made this choice. He had nothing to do with this mess. He didn’t need to hold any of this responsibility on his shoulders, could’ve simply walked away from this girl who had made a careless mistake and was now paying the price. 

But he stayed. With her. 

He wasn’t perfect. Neither of them were. But she was beginning to realize that maybe, just maybe, they didn’t have to be. Maybe with all their imperfections, they could still be perfect for each other. 

Maybe, just maybe, that’s what love really is. 

**Author's Note:**

> I also apparently can’t write more than a couple hundred words without screaming but hopefully this was just the right amount of short and sweet
> 
> [i have a tumblr!](https://hushlittlewing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
